Gravity of Love
by Maesterlicious
Summary: * riku.sora * Oneshot, implied sexual activity, yaoi, PWP, rated T just in case. What exactly is the gravity of love? Close your eyes, it is so clear.


**A/N:** Well, I wrote most of this in the middle of the night, so don't blame me if you get confused. Blame a wonderful, yet evil thing called 'sleep'. Anyway, yeah, this is Riku/Sora, don't like it, don't read it. THERE IS IMPLIED SEX IN HERE, FOLKS. No details, but if you squint, you can see it. But at the end, it's obvious.

**Disclaimer:** Now, tell me this... Would I be writing this if I owned these lovely characters OR the game? NOOOO... I'd be making it reality. Kudos, Square. You've managed to make people miserable. And the song, 'Gravity of Love' also does NOT belong to me. Kudos to you, too, Enigma.

_

* * *

_

_TURN AROUND AND SMELL WHAT YOU DON'T SEE…_

Riku whirled around on his heels. He had smelled someone. Someone light? Sora? Possibly. Or maybe his senses were playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes to extenuate, just to be certain.

_CLOSE YOUR EYES… IT IS SO CLEAR._

_HERE'S A MIRROR, BEHIND THERE IS A SCREEN._

Sora was lost in the light of his dream, slumbering irenic ally. He saw a glimpse of someone in the distance. If it was who he thought it was, then he could easily find him in this light. His light was different from his own light. He looks ahead and saw… himself? He blinked and looked around before looking back at himself. Except, it wasn't himself anymore. The image before him had transformed into Roxas.

_ON BOTH WAYS, YOU CAN GET IN._

Riku 'saw' Sora in front of him and he ran to him. He tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but his hand slipped through his shoulder, and the image he _thought _was Sora disappeared and Axel's image took its place.

_DON'T THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU LISTEN TO YOUR HEART._

_FOLLOW THE TRACE FOR A NEW START._

Sora was confused. This wasn't a normal dream. Roxas' mouth opened to form words, however, none came out. Then Sora heard a voice, but it wasn't Roxas' voice, and it didn't come from him; it was in his mind.

_WHAT YOU NEED AND EVERYTHING YOU FEEL_

_IS JUST A QUESTION OF THE DEAL._

Riku gaped at Axel. That wasn't his voice- it didn't even come from Axel's mouth! Riku looked around nervously and looked at Axel again, but the figure changed shape, becoming shorter, hair turning darker, shorter, and spikier, and the body build becoming a little more defined. The figure 'spoke' again, in Sora's form this time.

_IN THE EYE OF STORM YOU'LL SEE A LONELY DOVE._

Sora watched in astonishment as the form before him changed once again, this time as Riku, and his back facing Sora. He called out his name, just to see if this was an illusion or not. But nothing came out when he called for him; he only heard the name echo in his mind.

_THE EXPERIENCE OF SURVIVAL…_

Riku heard his name in his head. He wanted to tell the figure in front of him to stop playing games, but he turned around instead, coming face-to-face with another Sora. Rikus almost dismissed it as another tricks, but realized quickly that he was in fact, real. He placed both hands on Sora's shoulders to be sure and was relieve when they didn't go through his body.

…_IS THE KEY…_

_TO THE GRAVITY OF LOVE_

Sora nearly jumped for joy when Riku turned around, and he smiled. He tried to talk again, but it came out as another echo in each other's minds. Obviously, Riku heard it, because he leaned forward, placed a loving kiss on his forehead and smiled.

_O FORTUNA VELUT LUNA_

_THE PATH OF EXCESS…_

Riku began to whisper things to Sora, the sweet and sensual words, echoing in their minds. He planted a series of kisses along Sora's jaw, and down to his neck before going back up and lightly nipping his earlobe.

…_LEADS TO THE TOWER OF WISDOM._

Sora leaned into the kisses and whispers at first, but then pushed Riku away. He knew that they shouldn't be doing these things. Not now, anyway. At Riku's almost hurt expression, Sora simply said:

_TRY TO THINK ABOUT IT…_

Riku shook his head and spoke to Sora again. He didn't want this to be an illusion. It just couldn't be. He had no idea what was going to happen next in this odd world or nothingness or whatever they were in. It could be his final chance to tell Sora the truth of how he really felt. He didn't want Sora to think he only wanted him for sex, which is what they had been doing since then.

_THAT'S THE CHANCE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND DISCOVER_

_WHAT IT IS, WHAT'S THE GRAVITY OF LOVE._

Sora gave in. He let himself be taken over by Riku. His body didn't belong to just Sora anymore. It belonged to both him and Riku, and he didn't mind. He shuddered and moaned to everything Riku did to him. The kisses. The touches. The sounds. Pure bliss.

_O FORTUNA VELUT LUNA_

_LOOK AROUND JUST PEOPLE_

Riku stopped his minstrations for a minute. He looked around briefly and noticed as images of himself, Sora, Roxas, and Axel, even Kairi and Naminé, appeared around. He heard each echoing thought from each of them, most of them calling the sick freaks for their love.

_CAN YOU HEAR THEIR VOICE?_

_FIND THE ONE WHO'LL GUIDE YOU TO THE LIMITS OF YOUR CHOICE._

Sora listened and watched in horror at what was happening. The voices were saying horrible things. But, Sora caught one of the voices saying something different. He tried to concentrate on that one voice, and managed to find it. The voices sounded like their owners this time (just a little). He pulled away from Riku's grasp and walked toward the feminine voice. It was Naminé. He reached for her, but his hand slipped through her. He concentrated on just her voice. She was saying something about 'following the path to the limits of his choice.' He head no idea what it meant, but it was good, right?

_BUT IF YOU'RE IN THE EYE OF STORM_

_JUST THINK OF THE LONELY DOVE_

Riku watched as Sora left, but he soom came back, deciding to be the dominant one… just for now. Knowing him, there was no chance of it happening again. But he took. And he loved it. He almost wondered how he learned to do that thing with his teeth from, that was just one of the many mysteries of Sora.

_THE EXPERIENCE OF SURVIVAL…_

Sora woke up, sweating and panting a little. He calmed down some before he noticed the form beside him. Tantalizingly beautiful aqua eyes looked back at his deep ocean blue ones with content, lust, caring softness. He smiled at the older boy, and could feel himself getting hard. He laid back down, and let the game begin.

_IS THE KEY…_

_TO THE GRAVITY OF LOVE._

_O FORTUNA VELUT LUNA._

_They both swam down in the sheets as boys, but came back up as men._


End file.
